Dual Connectivity refers to the operation a user equipment, such as a smart phone, a tablet, and/or the like, configured to use the radio resources provided by two distinct resource schedulers that are located in two base stations such as evolved Node B base stations, which are connected via a link such as a backhaul over an interface such as the X2 interface (see, for example, 3GPP TR 36.842 [59] and TR 36.932 [60]). The evolved Node B base station that is in dual connectivity with a given user equipment (UE) may act as a master evolved Node B (MeNB) base station or as a secondary evolved Node B (SeNB) base station. While in dual connectivity, the UE may be connected to a single MeNB and a single SeNB. In the case of E-UTRAN, there may be provided dual connectivity that supports Long Term Evolution (LTE)-Wireless Local Area network (WLAN) aggregation (LWA). When in dual connectivity, the base stations, such as the MeNB and SeNB, may use the same or different radio access technologies.